warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mistystar/Archive 1
Wasn't Mistyfoot a queen? This confuses me. In the First Series, in the Forest of Secrets, she is listed as a Queen in the Allegiances. And on page 58, Chapter 4, it says: "I'll send a message with Silverstream," Mistyfoot promised. "Now go. If Leopardfur finds you here, I won't be able to help you." Fireheart blinked at her. He would have liked to give the 'Young Queen' a lick of gratitude" She is called a queen several other times in the book. Now did her kits die? Was her being a queen a secret? This is driving me crazy! Do know that the Erins have a hard time keeping track of cats. Apple :3 16:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Who ever you are ;), I gotz an idea. We can look in the book right after she went back to being a warrior. Then, look at the newest apprentices in RiverClan, and if their are more then 4, then at least we have an idea. Mistystream It could be possible that Reedwhisker is 1 of her kits because in the Warriors election story he said to Firestar you saved me once from a flood.StonestarMay StarClan Light Your Path! Reedwhisker, what story did she go back to being a warrior? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 23:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Mistyfoot went bsck to be a warrior in A Dangerous Path. Stonestar Then let's see... brb! Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 17:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *shakes head* the only apprentice is Dawnpaw. . . Mistyfoot was a queen, because in Forest of Secrets, Fireheart and Graystripe saved two out of her four kits from drowning in the floods. It is possible that Reedwhisker is one of her kits, and I have heard lots of rumors of who her other kits are. The only rumor I can prove is not true is the Rippletail one. Rippletail was Reedwhisker's apprentice. Number one, I don't think that Leopardstar would chose siblings to mentor siblings, and number two, Rippletail would of been way too young. -- 16:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 16:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I agree with Icecloud. --User:Rainbreath MATE???? Who is Mistyfoot's mate?? I was wondering if it was Blackclaw. Cuz Reedwhisker is black, and Blackclaw is the only other black tom in RiverClan--Nightfall101 02:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I always thought it was Blackclaw, too, but he and she are so aggressive to each other. What happened? Did ambition and politics get in the way? What? I have a lot of questions. :) --Duststar 03:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, I see people haven't commented on here for a while but if anyone wants to, take it to the fourms. --MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 21:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC)\ Wow, October? I was really new when I left that comment. Man, that was stupid of me XD [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Mistyfoot's Kits Where in the books does it say who Mistyfoot's kits are? I don't think we should write the names if they are just rumors. Anyone found any proof? Aurorablaze 20:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) There is an erin Hunter chat where it comfirms that Reedwhisker IS her son! There is a link on the Scourge article, and if you can't find it, then someone posted a link on my talk page.--Nightfall101 04:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Edits PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THE EDITS I MADE! I had changed her kits to unknown because there was no verification from the books. please do not delete them --Aurorablaze 01:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) The Erin Hunters comfirm that her kits ARE Reedwhisker, Graymist, Rippletail, and Mintfur in an Erin Hunter chat!!!!--Nightfall101 01:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) But Reedwhisker was Rippletail's mentor. I think Dawnflower is the fourth kit. --User:Rainbreath exactly! so the names of the kits should still be unknown -- 19:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC)Aurorablaze Not neccesarily, we can for sure put Reedwhisker and Graymist since they have been proved in the chats to be them. The other two will have to wait for moreverification. Mossflight 19:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Rippletail and Mintfur Rippletail and mintfur weren't confirmed that they were mistyfoot's kits. only reedwhisker and graymist have been confirmed. please do not add rippletail and mintfur to the family. --Aurorablaze 22:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Rippletail can't possibly be Mistyfoot's kit. Rippletail was Reedwhisker's apprentice, remember? It said so in Twilight, when the cats were getting poisoned from drinking Mothwing's water. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 16:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Good point.--Mousetalon 01:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I don't think that Rippletail is her kit either, but it's possible. Because it isn't against the warrior code that kin train kin. Because when Feathertail and Stormfur were kits in ThunderClan, Bluestar promised that Graystripe would get to mentor one of them.--Nightfall101 01:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I don't think that Rippletail and Mintfur are her kits. It's even a little odd about Reedwhisker, but he just must have been ill or without a suitable mentor for a while. Maybe he was just small, causing Leafpool to think he was a very new apprentice. But whatever. I think Dawnflower is her kit, as the timing checks out, and at least one of the kits was gray. Rippletail and Mintfur are to young to be from that litter. I believe Reedwhisker, Graymist and Dawnflower are her kits. We should send the question to the Erins, though I haven't seen the questions page on the website updated in a while. --Duststar 03:36, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I know it was Reedwhisker. It has proof in Dark River. I forgot which page but it said it. I don't know who the other kit is and I don't think her mate was Blackclaw because there so mean to each other. Snowstorm, to lazy to log in =) TigerClan? Should it be put down that she was in modern TigerClan? Also, Lionclan? [[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 16:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I asked the memvers of PW about that and we decided that sincwe we don't know much about them and they weren't around for long that we wouldn't.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) leader? she should be an elder does anyone else think that Mistyfoot is really old? she should be in the elders den otherwise she is going to die very quickly after she is made leader. mistystar will make a great leader. she is my favorite cat! 21:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC)tallfire Not really. Remember, time is different for cats. All three series take place over maybe two-three years. --Martin II The Mad Poet 20:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Uh..this should be on a chat.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) No, they have a timeline of events somewhere on the wiki, and it takes place over seven years as of OoTS. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 14:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) DO NOT IGORE OR DELETE THE BELOW HUGE MISTAKE BY THE ERINS Hey guys i was wondering since Mistystar has kits, doesnt that mean that she cant be leader??? Like remember how Bluestar had to give up her kits to become leader.?!?! Her Kits In the sixth erin hunter chat, we are told 3 of Mistystar's kits (question and answer copied and pasted below) ... Firefawn(Q): who is Mistyfoot's kits? they are mentioned in the first series but never mentioned anywhere else KateCary(A): We did forget them :( It’s easy to lose track. I wish we hadn’t because they’re Bluestar’s grand-kits! I like to imagine they grew up into Rippletail and Graymist – two RiverClan warriors. What do you think Vicky? ... Even if Reedwhisker mentored Ripplepaw, could there have been some odd incident that occured? Like, his apprenticeship was delayed, and the Erins forgot they were litter mates or something? Hollytail 02:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, she said "I'd like to think"... and it seems awfully strange. I'm not sure if we can post it even with this, but thanks for bringing it up in any case. insaneular Talk 02:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) From what I got from that is that they were forgotten. She would like to think that they were but they aren't. Kind of sad, isn't it? am not a registered member 20:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC)' Lilydawn' This has been discussed several times, and if you want to keep going, that's fine, but perhaps this would be better on a forum. And then if some conclusion is made, maybe move it to Project Characters? [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 17:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The Erins really ought to check with us. Do they even know about this site? Who better to keep everything straight than the obsessive fans? :) I've been making cat family trees for years. Duststar 17:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It said Vicky wanted to think they were Mistystar's kits so yeah...They're not. Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 00:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Not letting me!!! Mistyfoots page isnt letting me edit! IT SAYS ITS LOCKED. If anyone can edit it, in the secret of the clans section it says mistyfoots 2 other kits were swept away by the river in the nursery! People have been changing Mistyfoot to Mistystar, so they locked the page. It's supposed to be that way. But If I could make a suggestion, perhaps you should only semi-lock this so only IPs and New Users are locked out. <3 [[User:Shigura|'Shistar''' ]]Mai Talk Page 13:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I locked it completely since some registered users were adding Spoilers as well, and with TFA we had enough of a time undoing all the spoilers, but I'm happy to add in something you want in there; I don't get what you mean though? Doesn't it already say that two of her kits were lost but brought back by Graystripe and Fireheart... if you can clear up what you mean then I'll add it in. insaneular Talk 20:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OH im soooooo sory for the hassle didnt see that part of the article! ...but seriosly can you unlock it No, I think it would be a good idea if this article stayed locked. I remember good and well what we went through when TFA came out. Lots of users were adding spoilers to artciles, and it was kind of wearing us down because we had to undo the edits, and tell the user why we shouldn't add spoilers. And we had to do that a lot. So, let's just leave it locked until Fading Echos comes out. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 17:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok...i guess, PS TFA??? TFA = The Fourth Apprentice And yeah, what Night said is pretty much the reason we're keeping it locked. insaneular Talk 20:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh...THANKS :) Raffyjack123 22:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) What's an IP? Cloudy:D 'Click on ME!' 22:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) An IP is what identifies unregistered users. It's basiclly a bunch of numbers and each computer has it's own unique IP.--LuckflightHappy St. Patty's Day! 01:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Brightspirit's Mercy Can a sysop add the category Brightspirit's Mercy characters to this article? =D [[User:Shigura|'Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 12:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll add it :) insaneular Talk 20:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but could you also add The Clans Decide characters to Mistyfoot's Article, too? xD [[User:Shigura|'Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 13:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Leader Image? Doesn't she need a leader image? Or is someone working on it? Cloudy:D 'Click on ME!' 03:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sandwhich is working on her, but we don't discuss pca projects here, this is for the article imformation. Just a reminder :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Charart Who approved the charart? There's no shading, no highlights, and the ear pink clashes with her pelt color. Raven Randomness! 00:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) That's not the approved version. Someone keeps messing with it >.> insaneular Talk 00:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Should someone delete it then? I don't think we should. Someone's putting it on over the Deputy image, so if we delete that then away goes Mistyfoot's deputy image. Though we could find it again... BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 12:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I've reverted it. We just need to keep an eye on her images until the approved leader version can be added properly and then hope people aren't rude enough to keep uploading over the other images... ✐SaNdY 12:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The protection works. Thanks Insane. ✐SaNdY 13:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I've protected the image since it happened three times last night alone. I'm pretty sure that protecting an image means people can't upload a new version (could someone test it?) but I'm not sure since I haven't had to before. Hopefully this will solve this issue. insaneular Talk 13:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Kits I undid an edit that said Mintfur, Graymist, and Rippletail were her kits. That was never officially confirmed; Vicky only said that she likes to think that they were her other kits. You can add them back if it's verifiable. Raven Randomness! 21:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yea, Rippletail is way to young to be her kit! Citation for Eye Color In the Allegiances for A Dangerous Path, Mistyfoot has blue eyes; how do we cite that?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 00:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I will add it in. Thank you for finding the reference. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 00:55, April 16, 2010 Mistyfoot is now Mistystar, so we should change her character art to leader. Also, do i have to have an account to help with character art? 16:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC)cremepaw Artimas (I think) is working on it and yes you need to create an account to help.:Skywish 23:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Charcat Mistystar needs a new charcat, because she became leader now. Could someone make a new charcat picture for her?? idk if someone already is... [[User:Petalwind|'Petalwind' ]] 04:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Artimas Hunter has reserved her. Please do not discuss PCA matters here, this page is for discussing how to improve the article [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 04:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I will try to edit her page I'm trying to find out who to add a new picture so she can move from Deputey to Leader and I will edit her info if you want me to Please don't do that. Someone is working on her leader image, please don't put up random images saying it's her as a leader. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 16:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Family Should Graypool be listed as her foster mother, because on Cloudtail's page, it says that Brindleface was his foster mother? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it should. [[User:Willowpool16|'W'''illow]][[User talk:Willowpool16|poo'l']] 19:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I believe so too. All cats should be treated equally!!!!!!! For some reason, lolz.... PICTURE!!!!!!!! The picture needs to be changed!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaah! ~ Dawnshine Easy there. The picture is being worked on. Sorry it has taken a while but that can not be helped.SnickersLife's a rollercoaster 20:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree How was Mistystar's family tree made? 'Echostar' 00:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) A page was created entitled, "Template:Bluestar Tree" it's right here. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 01:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Charart The Picture looks awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blackstar 01:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Blackstar this has absolutely nothing to do with Mistystar. Please take this kind of discussion to talk pages or blogs [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 01:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. That picture was part of my signiture. I now posted a picture of Mistystar. Blackstar 02:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Um . . . should I say thank you? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 20:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Reedwhisker Are we allowed to post that She is Succeeded by Reedwhisker if Night Whispers and Battles of the Clans isn't out? -Sagestorm70 15:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Not until Tuesday, please ;) [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 19:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Will she be succeeded by him? He could die before she does...HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 23:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, I should've asked... In the sixth Erin Hunter chat....One of the Erins, (I forgot which...) said that Mistystar forgot who her own kits were...and in the same chat, another Erin, ( I forgot again...) said that she wishes that two were Graymist and Rippletail....I put it up... could someone edit it? Maybe check the Erin chat so you can still keep it up...? Sorry for not asking first. :( 18:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, and thanks for the edit! This is a wiki; you need '''no' permission to edit, add or remove anything from it. Do not worry if your edit is at the wrong place or has no source; someone will notice and fix it right away. :) Helixtalk 18:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Thank you!!! 18:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, I read that chat. They didn't say Mistystar forgot who her kits were, they said that they forgot. Night Fall 21:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) But I thought they said, "Poor Mistyfoot, forgetting who were her own kits..." Or something along those lines. But I could be wrong. :x Sorry 15:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) My code changed....that's the fith time.... -.- 15:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I do believe they were joking about that in the chat . . . Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 02:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Family tree How do we add Oakheart's mother as Lilystem and unknown for his father and crookedstar as his brother and silverstream as crookedstar's daughter? even though this is Bluestar's tree template, Mistystar is related to these cats, too..... It's just showing up as or something, and I can't edit it. 03:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I. CANNOT. FIND. THE. TALK. PAGE. Help!!! I want 2 join project characters, bu i cant find the talk pg! can i join her??? ZorthMaster of txt tlk and shrthnd 01:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Go here. [[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 01:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC)